narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blessings of the Morning Sun
Kaminoshi sat in his chair within his dimension sipping a glass of wine as he opened his computer. "Email time he mumbled to himself as he opened the laptop. As he browsed his email sifting through all the idiotic forwards by Makaze and various selfies with dead things from Genei. He sighed as he continued to delete the useless crap, just then a new email popped up from his goddaughter, Mihaya. "Oh this looks interesting." He thought to himself as he opened the email. Dear Kaminoshi, My brother Kiyoshi has been missing for around 7 months now. Iv'e tried to contact him through various means but it just seems to be no use. I'm scared that he may be hurt or worse. Since your so good with all that supernatural stuff I'm hoping you can find him. Sincerely, Mihaya "Oh He's missing is he." Kaminoshi thought to himself as he stood up from his chair and began searching the world for his soul. He finally pinpointed it in a hotel room in Hoshigakure. "Kiyoshi here I come." Kaminoshi thought as he warped to him. It day was bright, the sun provided excellent radiance from its rays. Locked within the depth of the darkened room, Kiyoshi his the light behind the shaded drapes. It was then, all alone, he sat within the room. Thinking of his past his family and his. But of course, when thinking of his formerly wonderful family, the thoughts of his younger sister ran through his mindscape. Images of her flashed, creating a migraine that started to increase in pain. Kiyoshi bucked and groaned. His body seem to ache all over, as if his bones where beginning to break. Eyes barreled open, only to find out that it was yet other nightmare he managed to succumb under. Sweat leaking from his pores, he breathing was light and speedy. With repetition that usually came from exercise. Suddenly, he felt a wave of godly power as a extremely tall man appeared from seemingly nowhere. Kiyoshi's heavy gray eyes glared at the man, darkened like storming thunder clouds. He recognized the man as a friend of his father. Kaminoshi looked around the dark room, observing the variously strewn clothes and the foul odor of the place. He then looked to the boy who lay upon a bed. His stormy gray eyes glaring at him. "Oh you must be Kiyoshi, nice to meet you." The man cheerily spoke as he smiled and waved at the child. "My names Kaminoshi, I knew your father for quite some time." He then walked over to the window and thrust open the blinds to allows rays of shining sunlight to pour in and illuminate the room. "Mihaya sent me to check up on you so tell me, what happened." The man asked as he created a chair to sit in. The rays of the sun soon then bombarded the messy room from the man suddenly opened the drapes. The brightness caused him to flinch slightly as he remained stationary on his bed. As if it wasn't already hard not to think of his family, the mentioning of his elder sister didn't help by any means. With the remembrance of his sister, Kiyoshi skull throbbed in pain. In a low shout, he gripped the sides of his head, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he attempted to clear his mind. "N-Nothing.." He began, as he tried to exit his bed. Nearly falling from his movement. "How'd you find me?" Kaminoshi just laughed. "Come on Kiyoshi I'm the god of death. Finding you soul is like taking a step." He then turned serious. "I know for a fact that you aren't in the best state of mind at the moment. However you need to talk about these things or else you'll just fall lower and lower into depression. Now please just talk with me." He asked him, still sitting in his chair. "I said it's nothing." Kiyoshi voiced slightly more stern. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so weak, he groaned; tightly gripping his stomach. "Don't tell Mihaya where I am.. They can't see me like this... I'm sorry to have wasted your time.." "Well shit guess ill just have to pull out the big guns." Kaminoshi thought to himself. "Alright Kiyoshi listen up." He spoke in a stern voice. "You remember that girl you dated, Shigemi." He could see Kiyoshi almost flinch at the name. "Yeah I see you do remember her. Well lo and behold last time you guys decided to have some fun a bit more happened. Basically what I'm getting at if you haven't guessed it already is that you're a father." Kaminoshi spoke in a quite happy tone. "Shigemi is pregnant." Kiyoshi's visage bore a bewildered expression from Kaminoshi's revelation. His eyes slowly trailed from the floors to the man's face, Kiyoshi was speechless.. He seemed to have trouble processing the recent news; news that he hasn't been aware of for several months. "W-what?" He stuttered, apparently it was all that he could manage to say. "She's p-pregnant? How far along is she?" "Seven months, just about." Kaminoshi replied to him. He then stared directly at the teen. "Now I am a father as well and as one, I expect you to take responsibility for what you've done." Kaminoshi spoke seriously as he stood from his chair. "So what are you going to do Kiyoshi? Cry like a child for the rest of your days or man up and take control of your life. Your sister died and that is tragic but death happens, It is a part of life." Kaminoshi spoke to him. Kiyoshi's face now rested in his large hands, as if he didn't feel bad enough for suddenly calling off their relationship; he was also missed out of the events of his very own child, developing in the womb of his lover. Such a proclamation was beginning to eat him up inside. And as much as he wished to fight back, the tears somehow broke loose; running down the sides of his face. At this point in his life, the young man was an emotional wreck. Secluded away from his family, and haunted by hellish nightmares from his bottled up emotions. They suddenly all seem to pour out in one big wave, and Kiyoshi would find himself wailing on the floor like a helpless child. Unable to watch as Kiyoshi continue to downside more into his depression, a voice sought to grab the attention of the death god. "I think it would be best if I were to speak to him." Kaminoshi just stared at the crying teen. "Hmm well that failed." He thought to himself. Just then a voice appeared at the back of his mind. "Oh Seika it's you." He spoke to the man now forming in his mindscape. "Well you were plan C so lets give this a whirl. Just know that as soon as were done your going back to being dead." Kaminoshi spoke seriously. Back in reality he extended a hand to the floor as a coffin of stone rose from the ground. Upon opening it revealed Seika alive and well, not as a reanimation but as a actual living being. "Kiyoshi, someone is here for you." Kaminoshi called. Kiyoshi slowly looked up from his position on the ground, his eyes were weary and heavy. From his vision, he could see a figure that reminded him a lot of his father. The young man wiped his eyes and the vision was suddenly cleared. Before him stood his very ien father, in the living flesh. Much to Seika own surprise, his son in his helpless state ran over to tightly embrace his father. "Shit.. This is embarrassing." Kiyoshi said sniffling and wiping his teary eyes. Seika chuckled lightly, rubbing his son's back. "It's fine.. I can understand what you're going through." Pulling Kiyoshi away from their embrace, Seika's eyes dug deeper into Kiyoshi's. "Listen... You can't keep beating yourself up because of what happened to Kiyomi. I truly get what it is that you're going through. Many years ago. I went through the sante thing. Before my very eyes, my twin brother was struck down. And that turned me into exactly what you are now. Because you are choosing to ignore the reality of Kiyomi's death... It's killing you.." Kiyoshi listened carefully to his father's words of wisdom. "Accept it. You couldn't avenge her as I could avenge my brother's death.. Before it kills you. I can no longer watch as my family crumble. Keep the memory of your sister alive in your heart." Seika said pressing his dust against Kiyoshi's chest. "These nightmares should no longer cloud your mind. Once you've accepted it." Turning to Kaminoshi, Seika nodded for him to proceed as planned. Kaminoshi nodded in response before warping the three to Kirei's house in Kumogakure. The three appeared in the middle of the living room directly before the three girls on the couch. He then looked to the girls before speaking. "I told ya i'd find him Mihaya." He spoke with a smile. "Also come talk to me after your done saying hello." After that he walked to the edge of the room and waited. Mihaya grinned, "As expected of my godfather," She stood before walking over and hugging both him and Kiyoshi. She then slapped Kiyoshi on the back of the head, "Don't ever do that again," Mi warned, her voice sharp as a blade, "What did I tell you about forgetting to take other peoples' feelings into account? Me and Kirei were worried sick when you pulled that little disappearing stunt...and then to cut off Shigemi like that?" At this point Mihaya's voice became a little wobbly as her emotions began to run raw. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again," With that, Mihaya proceeded to leave the room, expecting Kami to follow. Shigemi was speechless with Kiyomi's sudden reappearance in the living room. As Kami had stated earlier, she was rather far along, have a rather prominent baby bump. However, she glowed with health, as her and the growing baby became attuned to each other. Right now, she rested on the couch, her head in Kirei's lap. Her hands meanwhile lay comfortably on her growing womb, caressing the baby that was situated inside of it. As if sensing her surprise, the baby kicked gently, causing Shi to wince slightly. "What are you doing here?" Shigemi asked, her voice bland. While she had healed enough through her family and the idea of bringing new life into the world, she was still a little bit angry with Kiyoshi for what he did. "Ohhoho! My baby!" Seika yelled loudly running over to a throughly surprised Kirei. "Seika! How are you alive!?!" She voiced excitedly, reaching up to hug her beloved husband. "You should meet Shigemi--.." Sudddky cut short by Seika's kissing her. "I'll meet her later. As for now, they need alone time." Seika said effortlessly picking Kirei up from the couch and throwing her over his shoulder. "Kiyoshi..." Seika nodded before running away with the young man's mother on his shoulder. Best Godfather Ever Kaminoshi watched as Mihaya exited the room before giving a small wave to the rest and exiting after her. He caught up to her in the hall before he spoke. "I doubt you really want to be around for all of this fighting that I assume is going to take place, I know I don't. So I was thinking that the two of us could have a godfather goddaughter day." He spoke with a smile. Mihaya thought about it. "I think that is a good idea, knowing dad, he probably took Kirei out of the room as well." She shook her head to try to dispel the image that was appearing. "What do you have in mind?" she asked her godfather as they made their way out of the house. Her blue eyes shown clear, having lost their glassy appearance from days earlier. "Hmm well lets see." He thought aloud. "The last time I took you out we got ice cream and did training so this time lets get lunch and beat up long dead villans of the past." Kaminoshi shouted with vigor. "Of course if you want to do something else just let me know Miha." He spoke again using the name he called her as a child. Mihaya was about to reply with the challenge of fighting Madara for fun, until she heard Kiyoshi's cries about Shi going into labor. "Oh no," she thought as she did a 180 to the doorway, before watching Kiyoshi sprint out of the doorway, Shigemi in his arms. She looked focused on not giving birth at that inopportune time. She then saw Kirei and Seika appear from downstairs. "I think we'll need to take a raincheck on that goddaughter godfather," Mi said over her shoulder before exiting the house. Once she did so, she activated the second blessing of her blooming eyes. With its wings activated, she shot after her brother before landing at the hospital as well. "As expected." Kaminoshi spoke in a calm tone before warping to the hospital. The Blessing Kiyoshi's visage was full of anxiety, seeing his lover after such an extended period made his eyes water from there reunion. He slowly walked over to Shigemi, who was noe sitting up thanks to Seika's interruption. He stopped just short of Shigemi before dropping to his knees, laying his head within her lap. His eyes were weary as the stated into Shigemi's own. "Shigemi... I'm so sorry." He started as his voice was beginning to crack from his rebuilding emotion. "I don't know what else I can say.." Shigemi started to glow slightly, her chakra building as her anger returned anew. The baby sensed her growing anguish, kicking once more. Coincidentally, the baby ended up kicking Kiyoshi in the head, as a result of him laying his head in her lap. "Sorry...." Shi said, pronouncing each syllable slowly, "That's what you say when something minor happens...Do you understand that what you did is anything but? Sometimes I wonder why I even chose you, had I known this would happen I might have had second thoughts. What you did hurt me, deeply, in a way I can just barely begin to describe," Her lip curled as she stared at her groveling and crying lover, while the baby continued to move in her womb, causing her to wince again. "You have to understand that I wasn't in the correct state of mind." He pleaded attempting to intertwine their hands. "I couldn't have you dealing with me or even seeing me in this condition. I'm torn, Shigemi. Broken and useless now. From the shame and the guilt of not being able to do anything about Kiyomi's death." Kiyoshi was beginning to openly weep in Shigemi's lap, his tears were staining her clothing. "I don't know exactly why I did what I did. I wish I could make up for lost time, but I can't! Forcing myself to end our relationship hurt me too. I regretted it daily. But I just couldn't be around you all like this." Shigemi knew she should be reasonable, but part of her didn't care about that notion. Unfortunately, that portion was the prevailing state of mind, as she stared down Kiyoshi, whose tears had seeped into her clothing, staining them. "What you don't understand is that by doing so you caused more pain for everyone. I lost myself when you did that. I don't remember what I did in the months following that proclamation of yours. It was like a part of me disappeared, and I began living unconsciously, cold, cynical and uncaring," Shigemi said thoughtfully, "I don't know how many more people I hurt as a reaction to your decision. All I can hope is that I mended those bridges," She shook her head as the baby moved again. Part of her noticed just how much the baby had grown in the past few months, to the point of almost outgrowing her womb. "Will you stop crying?" she complained as Kiyoshi continued to weep uncontrollably, "you're pathetic," As soon as she said that however, Shi felt a sharp contraction, enough to give her whiplash. "Oh no," she muttered as they kept coming. She removed Kiyoshi's head from her lap as the contractions grew in frequency. "Argh..." was all she could mutter as sweat gleamed on her forehead. Kiyoshi's eyes grew wide as he noticed Shigemi growing discomfort. His heart began to beat vigorously in his chest. His palms were starting to sweat uncontrollably. "S-Shigemi? Are you going into labor?" He asked what was quite obvious. He was starting to panic, shouting toward the staircase to alert the others. "Mom! I think Shigemi is going into labor!" Wiping the tears from his face, Kiyoshi went to gently pick Shigemi up bridal style, resting her head on his shoulder. From upstairs, both Kirei and Seika heard Kiyoshi's cry; within seconds the two were making their way downstairs to see that Kiyoshi and Shigemi were already gone. Outside, Kiyoshi held Shigemi within his arms as he began to calculate the distance from this home to the nearest hospital. "The hospital is a little ways north... On foot itllt take about 20 minutes.. If we fly we'll get there in under two minutes." Kiyoshi glanced down at the young woman, looking at her with heavy eyes. "Shigemi.. J need you to hold on, okay?" And in this first time in seven whole months, Kiyoshi was channeling his energy through his being. Directing that energy to his eyes, their gray hue was soon washed away by his famous white coloration. The black tomoe were alined perfectly as his moved toward the edge of the mountain side. "Here goes." He said leaping from his mountain and began to descend at a fast rate. Then yst again, the man's eyes changed. Shaping into their overlapped ellipses with the protruding pinwheels. The two were surrounded by a gray aura this quickly grew in size as they descend. And out of nowhere the young reunited couple were flying in a giant mass, a guardian conjured up by Kiyoshi's will. And within a short amount of time, they have reached their destination. Shigemi didn't hear Kiyoshi's initial proclamation; she was focused singly on the contractions that persisted. Part of her wasn't surprised by the sudden beginnings of labor, as it was clear that this baby had been ahead of schedule for quite a while, despite 2 months ahead of schedule being a very rare thing indeed. The baby itself was larger than an ordinary 7 month old fetus, and was remarkably well developed. Most of the doctors that had seen her knew the baby would most likely show up earlier than expected, and as such warned her with that critical piece of information. However, she did hear Kiyoshi's asking her to hold on. She muttered in response, "I'll try," before returning to the task at hand. The use of Susanoo made quick work of the distance between the house and the home, allowing to glide gracefully to the hospital entrance. From there the medical staff took over, bringing Shigemi to an birthing room. Shi didn't know if Kiyoshi would follow, but she didn't care, as the contractions grew tenfold as if recognizing the impending moment at hand. A faint command to push came through, and with weary relief Shigemi complied, giving it her all as the baby appeared headfirst. It was a natural birth as portion by portion the baby came out until it was completely revealed. While initially ashy gray, the baby, which was already adorned with a surprising amount of Shi's light chestnut hair, turned bright red before crying. Shi's heart leaped at the sound, as the staff swaddled the baby before handing her to the new mother. Making a craddle shape, Shigemi grasped the baby before staring into its innocent face. A bond had already been formed, as Shi truly smiled for the first time in months. With each passing moment, Kiyoshi had refused leave Shigemi's side. He had been gone during Shigemi's entire pregnancy, and there was no way that he'd miss the birth of his first child. The time was rather frightening to him, as he had never seen Shigemi in such pain. During the duration of Shigemi's pushes, Kiyoshi gripped her hand just tight enough to let his presence be known... To ensure that Shigemi knew that he was here. With the sound of cries, Kiyoshi's own heart soared in the clouds as his beautiful baby girl had arrived. It was a truly compiling moment for the young couple. Torn apart by tragedy and then rebuilt by blessing. A blessing in the form of a child; a child birthed from the love that Shigemi and Kiyoshi shared. It was the seemingly perfect picture, as the young man looked with utter happiness; happiness of being able to share the room with the two loves of his life. Shigemi felt the significance of the child's birth. The peacefully sleeping baby girl had become the bridge that reunited Kiyoshi and Shigemi once more. The love shared between the new parents and their newborn child filled the room, enveloping all who remained present. Most of the medical staff had excused themselves, sensing the gravity of the situation, but a few remained in order to witness it, noting just how beautiful a scene it was. This was the kind of thing that made the entirety of their jobs worth the effort; the defining moment indeed. "What shall we name her?" Shigemi asked Kiyoshi as she felt him lean closer to be with his child and lover. Her eyes had lightened considerably to the color of puffy clouds on a summer day, the sun threatening to break through. Noting the importance of the child, Shigemi let Kiyoshi cradle her, warmth flowing through Shi's person. "Hmmm.." Kiyoshi began cradling his newborn in his arms. Looking down at the child's face, Kiyoshi's heart warmed with contentment. He smile lightly, glancing back over to the child's mother. Their gray eyes were locked together, rekindling their long lost love flames. The child was gorgeous, carrying the trait of darker skin, passes down from Kiyoshi's mother. The child was at peace, sleeping graciously in the arms of her father. This feeling Kiyoshi found himself giving in to, was a sense of belonging. The child of his forever be raised and protected in the arm of her loving parents. "Tsugumi.." He finally answered as a single heartfelt tear rolled down the side of his face. "What a beautiful child." Kaminoshi laughed happily as he appeared in the room. Then from his fingers sparked a small ball of energy that shot forwards into the child. Though she did not move or even seem to feel it, her body glowed faintly for a second. Kaminoshi then spoke up quickly to prevent any panic."Don't worry that was just a boldly cleanser to prevent any diseases and other bad things in her for the first few months. I did the same thing with Mihaya." He spoke with a smile. The young man's smile was bright, he whole life was beginning anew in the timespan of thirty wonderful minutes. From his deep sufferings of Posttraumatic stress to the reunion with his beloved and finally the birth of his child. Kiyoshi's mind set was clear, he could only think of one thing to make this moment more worthwhile than it already was. He moved over to Kaminoshi, handing the man his newborn to walk back over to the love of his life. He stopped before her, grasping her hand and kneeling down on one knee. His eye glistened with happiness, he lightly pecked her hand; before he began to speak. "Shigemi... I know our relationship isn't perfect. I know how the effects of my mistakes shaped you. I wasn't here for the development of our child.. But hopefully I can make up for that by remaining in your life until death do us part.." Kiyoshi's smiling grew wider with each spoken word. "Shigemi Hatake.. Will you marry me?" After suffering from the aftereffects of childbirth, Shigemi had settled into a state of exhaustion, though part of her was glad that Kiyoshi had returned to witness the birth of their child. The fact that he was here, and had begun to establish a bond with their daughter warmed her heart greatly. However, nothing could prepare for what happened next as she watched Kiyoshi hand their child over to Kami. Despite her fatigue, she knew what was happening when Kiyoshi kneeled, something which excited and frightened her. She was only 21, soon to be 22 after all. Shi giggled in spite of herself, but managed to compose herself with some difficulty. However, when he officially stated the question, her happiness grew into a radiant smile as Shigemi pulled him into a kiss. With that settled, she finally answered his question marveling at how right the situation felt. "Yes," she responded, before pulling him into another kiss that ignited a slow burn within her person. However, it would have to wait, as her tired body finally gave out, as she fell into a peaceful slumber for the time being. Mihaya grinned as she watched the events unfold, "Jeez Kiyoshi, are you trying to make me feel old. Making me an aunt so young.....shame on you indeed," She then motioned to Kami, before asking, "May I hold her?" Once the sleeping baby girl was in arms, Mi cooed softly, before planting a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. She already knew the girl would be thoroughly spoiled, by both her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. Such a fact didn't bother Mihaya however, as she waited the arrival of Kirei and Seika. Kaminoshi watched as Kiyoshi proposed his love for Shigemi. "Good on you man." He laughed Kaminoshi smiled as he handed the baby over. "Well looks like this worked out perfectly." He spoke in a joyous tone as he awaited the arrival of Seika and Kirei. And to everyone's hope, in came the final two everyone seemed to be waiting on. Slowly opening the door and entering the room, the new grandmother and grandfather walked right in. Giving off embarrassing smiles. Excited to see the newest addition to their family, Seika and Kirei scurried over to Mihaya's side. "Miha... Let me hold my baby!" Seika started anxiously practically taking the newborn away from her aunt. "Aww my baby's so cute... You look just like grandpa. Yes you do." He cooed, turning away from Kirei as she reached for the baby. Mihaya only had enough time to exclaim "hey!" before Seika took the baby out of her arms. However, as he grew comfortable, Mi snagged the baby back before handing the sleeping child to Kirei. One thing that impressed was the baby's ability to sleep undisturbed, something that the young parents would no doubt appreciate. When she looked at the face, she saw a good portion of Shigemi's features, though her appearance favored her father's side as well. I wonder what color the eyes will be, Mi thought, noting that both parents possessed grey eyes, yet two of the grandparents possessed blue eyes while the other two possessed onyx eyes. Seika's smiled curled downward as the baby was taken away from him only after a few minutes. "Wah?" Was all he manages to say before the baby was handed to Kirei. The man's smile was wide, as seeming his wife hold his newborn granddaughter brought back memories of children as babies. Despite being the known ruffneck he was Seika had aleay had a soft spot for his children. He stood behind Kirei, placing his hands on her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Kirei's own blue ryes sparkled with joy. The hope she had waited on for so long was finally here, alive and well. The child seemed to resemble greatly of her own daughter, which made her shred a couple tears. Only to be comforted by the loving touch of her husband. The Return Home In a matter of weeks, the earth was welcoming to the new addition to Seika's family. It was about that time, the time for the baby's trip home. An exciting time for the new parents, as well as the many people who waited anxiously for her arrival. The young couple entered the home of the child's grandparents, only to find Seika rambling in the refrigerator, drinking straight from an opened milk carton. The man turned slightly, looking at the two from the corner of his eyes. It was then that he and Kiyoshi established eye contract, who seemed displeased with his father's antics. "Hey guys!" Seika began in a joyful tone, getting a sacastic retort from Kiyoshi as he headed toward the living room with the child in his arms. Seika followed closely behind, attempting to pry the child from his father's grip. "Come onnnn. Let me hold her." Seika whined immaturely, getting nothing but refusal from Kiyoshi. "Seika seriously leave the baby alone." An annoyed Kaminoshi spoke from a chair in the living room. He was sitting reading some sort of ancient book. When he was met by the stares of Kiyoshi and Shigemi he simply responded. "I'm watching this idiot." He said, pointing to Seika. "I need to make sure he doesn't resort to old habits while he's a guest in this world." He spoke narrowing his eyes at Seika. "So I take it she's heathy then." he spoke to Kiyoshi as he closed the tome. Shigemi followed her father-in-law and Kiyoshi into the living room. "She is indeed. Though I'm not surprised, given that she inherited my genes," Shigemi said with a smirk. Once she had found a comfortable place to sit, she took the baby from Kiyoshi's arms. As if recognizing the hold of her mother, the baby woke up, staring at Shigemi in a content manner. It was the first time that little Tsugumi had opened up her eyes, revealing a beautiful blue that mirrored the afternoon sky on a summer day. Shigemi smiled at her child before gently tickling Tsugumi's stomach, receiving a happy gurgle in response. Shi would have been content to sit there the whole day; it could be said she found Tsugumi that engrossing. "Whoa Whoa whoa.." Seika began sharply gashing his eyes at Kaminoshi and then Shigemi. "You two...are really going to get on my bad side." Walking over to Kiyoshi the two looked over to Shigemi.. "Hey son..... Did you hear what she said?" Kiyoshi stared at his fiance with a fixed expression. "Yeah I did. Shigemi. You mind repeating that?" "Well, its clear that my genes allowed our baby to be as healthy as she is," Shigemi countered, before having her attention commanded by the baby girl in her arms. She tickled Tsugumi once again, this time receiving a belly laugh that brought a smile to her face. Leaning down she gently kissed Tsugumi's forehead before slowly rocking her. Satisfied that she had seen all that was necessary for the moment, Tsugumi yawned, her lips forming a small O before her eyes closed. Part of Shigemi was curious to see what personality quirks Tsugumi inherited from her parents, though Shi knew a long wait was in store. "Oh Please." Seika scoffed outstretching his palm toward Shigemi. "My grandchild, inherited all of my wonderful genes. That's why she's completely healthy as a premature baby. And that's also why she's so beautiful. You two did absolutely nothing." Seika mused, snorting arrogantly as he finished. In response to his father redundant comment Kiyoshi simply rolled his eyes, appearing not to be bothered much by their comments to say anything. Kaminoshi coughed to get their attention before speaking. "I'd hate to interrupt your lovely bickering but I kinda did that whole disease cleansing and helping thing right after she was born." He spoke looking at the two parents. "I guess that helped," Shigemi conceded to Kaminoshi. "However, without us she wouldn't exist," Shi responded to her father-in-law smugly. She adjusted her arms as Tsugumi stretched before curling closer to her mother. Her serenity radiated throughout the room, drawing everyone's attention. "She is beautiful indeed," Shigemi said, though it was closer to a coo. Seika scoffed yet again, redirecting his hand to Kaminoshi. "Oh please, stare me with that "I am THE Death, I can do all things" shit. No one asked what you did and no one cares." The man's smile was wide and had possessed devilish outlook to it. "And your wrong, my dear Shigemi. Without me dge wouldn't exist. After all, I am the grandfather, the father of the father. So ha. I win. BOOM." Seika finished bursting into laughter. But of course Seika jokes couldn't pass without the smallest of laughter from Kiyoshi. Seika's foolishness and immaturity was something that their family as a whole missed dearly. Kiyoshi's visage was filled with content as if traveled back into the depths of his past. Waves of nostalgia surrounded him. "This reminds me of the old days. When we all use to sit around in you and Mom's room and listen to your wild tales." Kiyoshi said, finally breaking his silence. "Heh. Yeah those where the days. But now my babies are all grown up. I wish I could stay longer, but unfortunately I have business to take care of." "Kind as ever Seika." Kaminoshi replied smiling at the man. He truly did miss the days when they would bicker all the time. "So seeing as the baby is alright I think I'll take my leave, no more reasons for me to be here at the moment." He looked over to Seika. "Next time you die it's gonna be permanent." He spoke to him in a happy voice, then turing to Shigemi and Kiyoshi he spoke again. "Glad things worked out for you too, best of luck with the kid. If you ever need me I'll be in touch." With that the god held out his hand to them revealing a silver rattle. Category:Great's Play of Words